Fairy Tail High FriendsJealousy
by iRAWRIchigo
Summary: Lucy Heartifilia is new to Fairy Tail High. She meets a lot of new friends. She sees her old childhood friend Mystogan and is happy to see him. But then she meets his friend Laxus Dreyar... will she fall for him or will he fall for her? LucyXLaxus
1. Chapter 1

This is my First story so i hope you enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!

The sun was shining through was early in the morning and Lucy Heartfilia was getting ready for school so she started ironing her uniform neatly and got her books ready for school.A while later Lucy was heading towards school."Alright! I can't wait to meet new friends."Lucy said talking to herself while she headed towards Fairy Tail High.

Lucy headed to the office to get her new classes. When she entered she saw a pink hair boy blocking her way from the secretary. Lucy tapped him on the shoulder lightly and said " Ummm... excuse me." The pink hair boy looked at her and smiled.

" Hi! Are you new here!? I'm Natsu Dragneel" Natsu said with a smile. Lucy smiled back at him" I'm Lucy Heartfilia." They both shook their hands after introducing each other. Then the secretary faked cough at them to get their attention. " How can I help you?" she said.

" I'm Lucy Heartfilia. I'm new here so I wanted to get my classes."Lucy told the secretary and she nodded and gave Lucy her schedule. Lucy looked through her classes and nodded. " Thank you!" Lucy said. Natsu peeked over Lucy's shoulder to see her classes." Cool! We have the same classes!" Natsu said with a fist bump.

Mr. Macao-Per 1 ( English )

Mr. Clive-Per 2 ( Math )

Mr. Wakaba -Per 3 ( Science )

Lucy smiled at Natsu and followed him to their first class. When they were about to arrive to Mr. Macao's class they bumped into a tall blonde guy. The blonde guy just looked at Lucy and then at Natsu. " Eh? Natsu you have a girlfriend?" The blonde guy smirked at him. Lucy blushed and Natsu laughed.

"Eh?No way she's just a friend." Natsu said. Lucy just introduced herself to the blonde kid. " I'm Lucy Heartfilia. I'm new to this school." The blonde guy just looked at her for a few seconds."I'm Laxus Dreyar." Lucy just smiled and looked at Natsu." Come on, we need to go to class." Lucy said cheerfully. Natsu nodded and led Lucy to their classroom. Laxus yawned and followed then to their classroom. When they arrived the whole class stared at Lucy.


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL

Ch.2

The whole class stared at the beautiful blonde girl. Laxus and Natsu went to their seats. "She's pretty cute." a lot of the guys whispered around the .Macao cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. " I guess we have a new introduce yourself." Lucy nodded " I'm Lucy to meet you." Lucy said with a warm smile. Most the boys blushed at her cute smile. " Okay you can sit in the back with Mystogan. He's the one with blue hair and has a tattoo on his left eye." Macao sensei said. Lucy walked to her seat and wondered where she heard that name before. When she sat down Mystogan looked at her and smiled. Of course she smiled back. But that name was still bothering her, where has she heard that name before?

" Okay. Because we have a new student you guys have the rest of the class free time." Macao sensei whole class cheered in excitement. " So how you been Lucy?" Mystogan asked her.

"I'm fine." Lucy said with a little confuse tone. Mystogan smiled at her " Aww... Lucy, you don't remember your old childhood friend?" he said. Lucy thought for a while and then she remembered.

"Mystogan!" Lucy said hugging him." I'm sorry i forgot. I can't believe your here! Its been a while."

"Yeah it has."Mystogan said. Then a few students approached Lucy. A girl with long red hair, another girl with short blue hair, and a girl with long white hair.

" Hello I'm Erza Scarlet." The girl with long red hair said.

"Hi I'm Levy Mcgarden!" Said the girl with short blue hair.

" I'm Mirajane Strauss" Said the girl with white hair.

"Nice to meet you guys. I'm Lucy." Lucy said.

" So, Lu-chan where do you live?" Levy said. Lucy smiled at her new nickname she had. She never had one before. " I live in a apartment a few blocks away from school."

" Why don't you live in the school dorms?" Mirajane asked.

" I can't afford it." Lucy said shyly. Mirajane and Levy gigggled. " So I see you and Mystogan know each other already." Erza said with a smile.

" Yeah she's my childhood friend." Mystogan said. Erza, Levy, and Mirajane nodded. Then Laxus yawned loudly that everyone looked at him.

" Do you have to be that loud." Mystogan said to him. Laxus just shrugged and looked at Lucy. " Hey blondie." Laxus said. Lucy ignored his little nickname. " Hi Laxus and your blonde too!" The girls laughed at their arguement. After a while Natsu and a raven hair boy came over.

" Hey Luce! Do you want me to show you around school after class?" Natsu said. " Thanks Natsu, but i rather have Mystogan show me around." Lucy said. Natsu just nodded and went to Laxus to start a fight. The raven hair boy just looked at them and then at Lucy. " I'm Gray Fullbuster." Lucy smiled at him and then blushed.

" Umm... Your clothes." Lucy said. Gray just looked at himself and started looking for his clothes. Everyone in the group laughed. " What a pervert." Natsu said.

" What did you say you fire freak!" Gray went up to him.

"Shut up squinty eyes!" Natsu yelled. Then they both started fighting each other. " You guys should stop fighting or Erza will get mad." Mystogan said. They both stopped fighting and acted friendly around Erza. Lucy laughed at them. A few seconds later the bell rang. Everyone left the classroom except for Mystogan, Laxus, and Lucy.

" Okay Mystogan let's go !" Lucy said cheerfully. Mystogan nodded and led Lucy out to the campus outside." Hey Laxus come on!" Lucy said with a bright smile.

" I don't want to. I'll just relax here." Laxus said. Lucy pouted and grabbed Laxus' hand. " Come on. Please! " Lucy said with a pout.

"Fine." Laxus murmured. Lucy smiled and pulled him out of the classroom. They were still holding hands until they saw Mystogan. Lucy let go of his hand and went to Mystogan. Laxus had a weird feeling when she left. " What is this feeling?" Laxus thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL !

ch.3

Lucy,Mystogan, and Laxus were showing Lucy around school. Like the cafeteria, the music building, and the school's pool. Lucy and Mystogan were just talking about what they've been doing in their life while they were separated. Then the bell rang. Lucy went to Mr. Clive's math class; while Mystogan and Laxus went to P.E. Lucy arrived to her class she sat next Levy.

" Okay class i'm pretty tired today so im gonna sleep." Mr. Clive said with a yawn. " If anyone wakes me up... they'll get an F." The whole class nodded and talked to their friends. Lucy was just reading one of her favorite books to pass time.

" So Lu-chan do you liiiiike Mystogan?" Levy said. Lucy just blushed a little and laughed nervously.

" N- no i don't. Mystogan and I are just childhood friends. That's all." Lucy said. She was still blushing a little. Levy just smiled at her.

" Okay then. So how did you guys meet?" Levy asked. "well..." Lucy started saying.

~ Flashback~

Lucy was at the park with her mom. It was a beautiful day Lucy was in the swing set playing by herself. There were little kids every where. Lucy felt lonely so she went with her mom. Her mom was sitting on the bench reading a book.

"Mama ! " Little Lucy said. Her mom just smiled and put her book down. "What's wrong, Lucy?" She asked.

" I don't have anyone to play with !" Lucy said looking sad.

" Hmmm... why won't you play with that boy over there?" She said pointing at a small boy with blue hair. Lucy just smiled and nodded. " okay!" Lucy headed towards the boy who was playing by himself in the sandbox. He was building a little sand castle.

" Hi! I'm Lucy !" Lucy said with a big smile. The boy just smiled at her " I'm Mystogan." He said. Lucy sat next to him and looked at his sandcastle.

" Can I help you?" Lucy asked him. Mystogan nodded and handed her a small blue shovel. After the sun went down the castle was finished.

" What a cool castle !" Lucy's mom said. Mystogan and Lucy smiled at her . " Come on Lucy ! We need to go home now !" Lucy's mom said. Lucy pouted and Mystogan frowned.

" But i Don't wanna go..." Lucy said looking very sad. Mystogan just looked at her and smiled. " Its okay Lucy. we can meet up tomorrow."

" Okay!"

~ end of flashback~

"So after that Mystogan and I started seeing each other like almost everyday." Lucy said. Levy just smiled at her

" That's cool Lu-chan ! You guys are very close ." Levy said. " yeah we are."

* * *

Laxus and Mystogan were in P.E. Class about to play soccer. Mystogan was putting on his shoes while Laxus waited for him to go outside. " so what do you think of Lucy?" Mystogan asked. Laxus just raised his eyebrow " Nothing much she's just a pretty weird girl." He said. Mystogan just nodded and they both went outside to play.


	4. Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL !

Ch.4

After class was over Mystogan, Lucy, and Laxus were in the cafeteria with Natsu,Mirajane,Levy,Erza, and Gray. They were all eating and talking until a man with white hair came in. " Hey guys ! " he said. Everyone said hello to him and he sat next to Mirajane.

" Lucy this is my little brother, Elfman." Mirajane said smiling. Lucy smiled at him and introduced herself. " I'm Lucy. nice to meet you." Elfman just nodded and started to eat.

" So, Lucy how was class?" Mystogan asked.

"It was fine I guess. Mr. Clive is pretty lazy though." Lucy replied. Everyone nodded and kept on eating. When Lucy finished she stood up and was about to head to the library." Where are you heading blondie?" Laxus asked.

" I'm going to the library to get some books and your blonde too!" Lucy said. Laxus stood up and went next to Lucy's side. " I'll go with you." he said. Everyone was surprised that Laxus said that. He never did that before with a girl. Lucy just nodded " Mystogan do you want to come too?"

Mystogan just shook his head. " I'm fine Lucy. I'll just finish my lunch and stay here." Then Lucy and Laxus left to the library.

* * *

When they arrived to the library Lucy was looking through some books while Laxus was just standing next to her. " Umm... so why did you come with me ?" Lucy asked. Laxus just looked at her and blinked in confusion. " You don't want me here ? " Laxus said.

" No its just that don't you need something? Your just standing here." Lucy said while grabbing a book.

" Not really." He replied Lucy just shrugged and went to the librarian to check out her book.

* * *

Mirajane, Mystogan,Elfman, Erza, Levy,Natsu, and Gray were still surprise that Laxus went with Lucy.

" I think he likes her." Levy said smiling. Erza and Elfman nodded.

" Yeah he does !" Mirajane giggled. " We should pair them up as a couple !" All the girls agreed with Mirajane and started thinking how they should put them as a couple. The boys just looked at them in confusion.

" The school's dance is coming is so we can make Laxus ask Lucy to it." Mystogan suggested.

" Yeah but Laxus won't just ask her like that easily; he doesn't show his feelings you know." Erza said.

" Maybe make him jealous?" Natsu said while eating. Then everyone looked at Mystogan. " What?" He said.

" You and Lucy are very close so you can make Laxus jealous." Gray said.

" I don't know..."

" Come on Mystogan !" Elfman shouted " Be a man !"

" Fine." Mystogan murmured. Everyone smiled and started making a the bell rang.

* * *

Laxus and Lucy went to science class together. They both sat next to each other at the back and waited for Mr. Wakaba to come in. " So Laxus do you live here at school dorms?" Lucy asked. Laxus shook his head " No. I live in a apartment a few blocks away. I like to have my personal space." Lucy just gave him a warm smiled.

~ Time skip in class ~ ( yeah i'm lazy)

Soon when class was over Lucy, Laxus and Mystogan were heading home. Lucy and Mystogan were talking to each other while Laxus was just listening to their conversation. " So Lucy, did you hear about the school's dance?" Mystogan asked her.

Lucy just shook her head no. " We should go together." Mystogan said. Lucy thought about it for a while " Yeah probably." She said. "Laxus are you gonna go?"

" No. I don't go to those silly dances." Laxus replied. Lucy frowned " Too bad. I thought it would be fun if you would go too." Laxus blushed a little and looked away." Whatever..." He said. Lucy just giggled and Mystogan laughed. Then they arrived at Lucy's apartment.

" Later Blondie." Laxus said.

" Hey Lucy do you want to go to the ice cream shop tomorrow ?" Mystogan said.

" Sure !" Lucy replied. Mystogan smiled and waved goodbye to her. When Lucy left, Laxus and Mystogan kept on walking.

" Why are you taking her to get ice cream shop tomorrow?" Laxus asked who just looked at him and smiled.

" No reason." Mystogan said with a shrugged.

" Tsk. Whatever."

" Jealous?"

" Yeah right." Laxus said.

After that they both went their separate ways home.


	5. Chapter 5

I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL !

Ch.5

It was a Saturday when Lucy woke up early in the morning. She took a long shower and after that she changed into a white tank top and blue shorts. She went to her bed to get her phone and send a text to Mystogan.

_To Mystogan:_

_From: Lucy _

_Good Morning ! :) I can't wait 4 today when are u picking me up ?_

Lucy clicked send and waited for a reply. While she waited she went to her kitchen and ate some cereal. Two minutes later or so Lucy got a text.

_From: Mystogan_

_To: Lucy_

_Morning ! I'll pick you up at 2:00 p.m. :)  
_Lucy smiled and kept eating her cereal. A while later Lucy didn't know what to do. She did all her homework and cleaned her room. Soon Lucy went outside to look around. She went to the park and sat down on a bench looking at the little kids playing. Soon a little girl and a little boy came up to her. Lucy just smiled at them.

"Do you wanna play with us?" They both said at Lucy. Lucy blinked in confusion but then smiled. "Sure!" Lucy and the two little kids were going down the slide lots of times and then they went to the sandbox and were making a sand castle. When they almost finished Lucy saw a familiar blonde friend. "Hey Laxus!" Laxus just looked at her and went towards her.

"Hey blondie what are you doing?" He asked. Then Laxus saw the two kids finishing up the sand castle. Lucy just smiled "Nothing really... I was really bored so I came here to the park. Then these little kids asked me to play with them."

"Isn't it weird for a teenage girl to be playing at the park with kids?" Lucy gave Laxus a small smile. "I don't think so... I'm just having fun."  
The little boy tugged Lucy's shirt to get her attention. " Were finished ." He said smiling then looked at Laxus. " Is he your boyfriend?" Lucy blushed a lot and Laxus pretended he didn't hear to that.

" N-no he's just a friend." Lucy stammered waving her hands. The both kids just laughed.

" What are your names?" Lucy asked." I'm sorry but I forgot to ask earlier."

"I'm Ruka." The little girl said cheerfully.

"I'm Yukio." The boy said. " Were twins."

Lucy and Laxus just nodded.

"Well I'm Lucy! " Lucy introduced herself. "I had fun today but I got to go now." The two twins frowned "Will you play with us next time?" Yukio said.

"Sure!" Lucy said and waved goodbye to the twins.

"I'm tired now." Lucy sighed. Laxus just looked at her and chuckled. Lucy looked at him " So what are you doing?"

"I was about to go home now." Laxus replied. Lucy frowned "Awww... Laxus will you hang out with me for a while?... I think it'll be fun for the both of us. "  
Laxus looked at Lucy and chuckled "Eh? Blondie are you starting to fall for me?" Lucy blushed " What!? I'm just asking you as a friend! and your blonde too ! If you don't wanna hang out with me today its fine." Lucy pouted. Laxus shook his head and sighs "Fine." Lucy smiled.

Lucy and Laxus then started to hang out. They went to the arcade and played for hours. Laxus won Lucy a small stuff bunny. They were having a great time until Lucy checked the time. "Oh no I'm late!" Lucy shouted. She got Laxus hand and they went running to her house.  
They both saw Mystogan standing in front of Lucy's apartment waiting for her.

"Hey Mystogan!" Lucy shouted. Mystogan waved at Lucy and at Laxus. "Sorry I'm late."

Mystogan shook his head "Its fine. Shall we go?" Lucy nodded " Hey Laxus I don't have your phone number can I have it? So next time I can call you and go somewhere fun !"

" If you insist." Laxus said. They both gave each other their phone numbers and Lucy left with Mystogan.

* * *

At the ice cream shop Lucy was eating her vanilla ice cream and waited for Mystogan to get his ice cream. Mystogan got strawberry ice cream and went with Lucy. "So where did you and Laxus go today?" Mystogan asked.

"We just went to the arcade that's all. Laxus won me a little stuff bunny. It was so much fun." Lucy smiled.  
Mystogan laughed a little. Lucy raised her eyebrow "What's so funny?"

"Nothing really." Mystogan said. " Its just that it sounds like you guys went on a date." Lucy blushed and looked away from Mystogan so he couldn't see her blush.

"Do you like Laxus, Lucy?"

"W-what ?!" Lucy blushed " I mean he's a nice guy and he's pretty cool too... I guess."

Mystogan chuckled "You should ask him to go to the dance with you." Lucy just licked her ice cream and thought about it.

"I'll think about it." Lucy murmured. Mystogan just nodded and took Lucy home after that.

* * *

**I hope you liked it XD ! **


	6. Chapter 6

I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!

Ch.6

**Laxus POV**

Today in the morning I was still sound asleep until I got a text from 'Blondie'. I yawned and checked the time it was 11:00 a.m. Then I read Blondie's text.

_From: Lucy _

_To: Laxus_

_Laxus Its so HOT TODAY ! we should go to the pool. :) _

I smiled at her text and responded.

_To:Lucy_

_From: Laxus_

_I don't want to go... i was asleep you know _

I clicked send and waited for her reply. While I waited I changed into some clothes and cleaned my room a little bit. A minute or so I got a text from Lucy.

_From: Lucy_

_To: Laxus_

_Please! :) Sorry I woke you up but u should come it'll be fun ;) Mystogan, Erza,Levy,Natsu, Gray ,Mirajane, Gajeel, and Elfman are going ! _

I sighed and didn't know if I should go or not. I thought about it for a while and replied to her text.

_To: Lucy_

_From: Laxus_

_Fine Ill go. Where do i meet you guys?_

A second later she responded. _That was fast_ I thought.

_From: Lucy_

_To:Laxus_

_I'm outside your apartment with Mystogan right now :) look outside your window !_

I looked outside my window and saw Lucy and Mystogan outside waving at me. Lucy had a pink bag on her hand and had a towel on her shoulder. Mystogan just had a beach ball on his hand.

"Let's go Laxus!" Lucy shouted waving her hand.

"Everyone's waiting at the train station." Mystogan said. I sighed and closed my window. All I got was my towel and my swim trunks. When I got my stuff I went towards Mystogan and Lucy. "Let's go!" Lucy shouted. We walked towards the train station and everybody was there waiting for us. When the train arrived we all went in and sat in the back. Natsu was sitting alone because of his motion sickness,Gajeel and Levy were sitting together, Erza, Mirajane, Elfman, and Gray were all sitting together, and I was next to Lucy and Mystogan. Lucy was sitting next to the window and Mystogan was in the middle.

"So Laxus aren't you excited?" Lucy asked me.

"No" I said flatly. Lucy pouted like a little kid. _She looks cute_... I thought.

"Well Mystogan and I are going to go on all the rides." Lucy said proudly. Mystogan just smiled at her.

* * *

~ 30 Minutes Later... Normal POV~

After everyone got out they all saw the water park and got excited. Natsu and Gray were about to run towards it leaving us behind but Erza got them by their shirts. Lucy and Mystogan were ahead of everyone talking to each other. Laxus just looked at them while he walked; Mirajane and Levy came up to Laxus.

" Jealous Laxus?" Mirajane giggled. Laxus just Tsk and walked away.

Everyone went to the changing room to change into their swimsuits. After 5 minutes or so all the boys were ready and waiting for the girls. Natsu had red swim trunks, Gray had blue, Elfman had brown, Gajeel had orange, Mystogan had light blue, and Laxus had yellow. They waited for a few more seconds for the girls but then Natsu and Gray raced to go on a ride. The first one to come out was Erza she was wearing a blue swim suit, then Lucy came out with the rest of the girls. Lucy had a white swimsuit with a yellow flower on it, Mirajane had a pink swimsuit, and Levy had a orange one with stripes on it.

" Alright let's go have fun !" Erza said. Everyone cheered and went their separate ways. Erza went with Mirajane and Elfman, Gajeel and Levy together, and Laxus, Lucy and Mystogan all went together.

" Alright let's go to that ride !" Lucy said pointing at the ride. As they waited in line Laxus and Mystogan noticed that some guys were checking out Lucy. They both looked at the guys and gave them a stare that meant ' _Go away or i'll beat you up.'_ The guys got terrified and left. Lucy just looked at them in confusion and giggled. When it was their turn to get on the ride they had to get on a float-able thing for 3 and then they got in a black tube were they were pushed off. Lucy yelled when they were going down and stopped until the ride was over.

" That was so much fun !" Lucy exclaimed. Mystogan just nodded.

" What!? You shouted through the whole ride. My ears hurt now. " Laxus said. Lucy just ignored Laxus' comment and took them to another ride.

After they went to every ride Lucy, Laxus, and Mystogan sat down at a table and waited for their friends. Then they saw Erza and Mirajane eating a strawberry cake. Erza looked at their way and waved at them.

"Hey guys!" Erza shouted. Then Mirajane and Erza walked towards their way.

"Did you guys have fun?" Mirajane asked. Mystogan just nodded and Laxus didn't say anything.

"Yeah we did ! We went to every ride !" Lucy happily said. Erza smiled at her sweetly after finishing her cake.

That must of been fun." Erza commented. Lucy just smiled and nodded.

"No it wasn't . Blondie here screamed in all the rides we went!" Laxus said. Lucy just looked and him stuck her tongue out. Erza, Mystogan, and Mirajane laughed.

" So where's Elfman?" Mystogan asked.

" He went with Natsu and Gray." Mirajane said.

" Hey guys !" A girl with short blue hair shouted. She was running towards them with a guy with black hair.

" Its Gajeel and Levy-chan !" Lucy exclaimed.

Levy and Gajeel waved at them and sat down next to them. " Did you guys have fun?" Lucy asked .  
Levy nodded and Gajeel gave no expression.

" Except that... well Gajeel got into a fight with these guys." Levy sighed. Everyone looked at Gajeel and laughed a him.

" It wasn't my fault ! They started it first ..." Gajeel grunted.

" Yeah that was real mature of you. " Laxus said in a sarcasm voice.

" Tsk." Gajeel just said.

" Let's go already; I'm tired !" Lucy said. She laid down her head on top of Mystogan's shoulder and yawned.

" We still have to wait for Elfman, Natsu, and Gray." Levy said. Lucy just sighed in exhaustion.

A minute later Erza got a text from Gray.

" Gray says he's waiting for us in front of the gate." Erza said. Everyone stood up and got their stuff to leave.

* * *

At the train everyone was happy and tired of all the excitement. Laxus was sitting down to Lucy this time without Mystogan. A second later Lucy fell asleep on Laxus' shoulder. Laxus just looked at her and laid his head on top of her's. Soon they both fell asleep.

**Hoped you like it ! XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL !**

**New Chapter I Hope You Enjoy !**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

Today in the morning I woke up in my room laying down on my bed. It was bright and early outside. I looked around my room and saw my stuff on the floor. I got up and went to my closet to get my uniform. I laid my clothes on my bed and took a quick shower. After that i got dressed and headed towards school. While I was walking I remembered all the fun I had yesterday with everyone. I liked how Mystogan,Laxus, and I went to every ride; even though i screamed.

When I almost arrived at Fairy High I got a text from Mystogan. I looked at it and blushed. It was Laxus and I sleeping in the train from yesterday. I kept looking at the picture and then smiled. Laxus looked cute when he sleeps. I shook my head _what I'm i thinking? _I thought. Then I put that picture as my back round picture.

" Lu-chan!" I saw Levy waving at me. She was waiting for me in front of the school's gate.

" Good Morning Levy-chan !" I said.

" Good Morning ! " Levy said smiling " Did you have fun yesterday?" I smiled at her.

" Yeah it was pretty fun. But now I'm tired." I said. " Did you have fun with Gajeel? It looks like you lliiike him !"

Levy blushed and I laughed at her reaction. " Lu-chan ! Don't say that out loud !"

" So you do like him?"

" No comment." Levy said. She was still blushing a lot. " What about you did you have fun with Laxus?" Now this time I blushed.

" Y-yeah it was fun." Levy giggled at me. " Why are you blushing Lu-chan? Do you like Laxus?" I laughed nervously.

" No... I mean he's a nice guy and all... he's pretty fun to hang out with that's all." Levy winked at me.

" Okay whatever you say Lu-chan. Your secret is safe with me." I just sighed and walked with her to class.

* * *

**Normal POV**

At class Lucy saw Natsu and Gray fighting like usual. Lucy giggled and went straight to her seat. Then Lucy saw Mystogan and Laxus talking to each other. " Good Morning you guys !" Lucy said

" Morning Lucy !" Mystogan said.

"Hey." Laxus said. Lucy sat down and took out her books to get ready for class. "So Lucy, did you get my text?"Mystogan asked. Lucy blushed remembering the picture and nodded.

" Did you like it?" He asked. Lucy just stood quite. Then Mystogan chuckled. Laxus looked at them in confusion.

" What are you guys talking about?" Laxus asked. Lucy and Mystogan looked at him " Well I took a pic-" Mystogan got interrupted by Lucy. " Its nothing." She said waving her hands. Laxus just stood quiet and ignored them. " Whatever." he said.

"_ Don't tell him." Lucy _whispered at Mystogan.

" Fine." Mystogan said. The came into class. " Okay class settle down. Were starting a new lesson." Everyone sat down at their seats and opened their books.

~ Time skip in class ~

When class was over Mystogan went to the office to get some papers and Laxus and Lucy were walking in the hallways. Lucy went to her locker to put some books away. Then Laxus yawned loudly.

" Are you tired?" Lucy asked him.

" Yeah... I'm still tired from yesterday." Laxus responded. Lucy nodded and closed her locker.

" Luce!" A pink hair boy yelled running towards Lucy.

" Hey Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed.

" Luce I need help on my math HW! Can you help me ?" Natsu asked. Lucy smiled at him sweetly and nodded." Sure." Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and took her to the library. While Natsu took her Lucy's phone fell off her bag. Laxus picked up her phone " Hey Blondie you dropped you phone !" But Lucy wasn't there anymore she was gone out of his sight.

Laxus sighed and looked at her phone. He opened her phone and saw her picture of them. At first he just stared at the picture of them sleeping. Then he smirked " She's a weird girl for having a picture of us together." _Perhaps she fallen for me_ Laxus thought. A second later the bell rang . Laxus closed Lucy's phone and headed towards class.

* * *

~ Lucy's Class~

Lucy sat down next to Levy in Math class after helping Natsu with his HW. Then she started looking for her phone in her bag. She looked everywhere." I can't find my phone !" Lucy exclaimed. Levy looked at her in a confuse way." What's wrong Lu-chan?"

" I can't fine my phone... I must've dropped it somewhere." Lucy said. She was still searching through her bag.

" Its okay Lu-chan we'll look for it during lunch okay." Levy said. Lucy nodded and started on her work.

* * *

~ Laxus and Mystogan Class~

Laxus and Mystogan were running around the track a few times. They were both competing on who will get first. After doing their last lap Laxus won. Then they both went to get a drink at the water fountain.

" I'm exhausted." Mystogan said. Laxus stood quiet and got Lucy's phone out of his pocket. Mystogan looked at him and at the phone.

" Isn't that Lucy's phone?" He asked.

"Yeah." Laxus responded. " She dropped on it so I picked it up. I'll give it to her at lunch." Laxus was going through Lucy's games and pictures.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Laxus murmured. Mystogan saw him looking through her pictures. " You know just cause you found her phone doesn't mean you can look through her stuff." Mystogan said.

" whatever."  
While Laxus and Mystogan were looking at Lucy's pictures they stopped at one of them.

" That's me and Lucy." Mystogan said. " I think we were like 6 years old. When we took that picture."

"Half of these pictures is you and her." Laxus said closing her phone.

"Jealous?" Mystogan teased him.

"No." Mystogan just nodded and they both went back to the fields.

* * *

After class Lucy and Levy bumped into Laxus and Mystogan. They were all heading towards to the cafeteria.

"Hey guys." Levy said.

"Hi." Lucy said kind of depressed. Laxus looked at her. " what's wrong Blondie?"

" I lost my phone." Lucy responded then she sighed. Laxus got Lucy's phone out of his pocket and tossed it to her.

"Here." Laxus said." Don't lose your stuff so easily." Lucy smiled and hugged Laxus.

" Thanks Laxus !" Lucy exclaimed. Laxus just stood quiet not knowing what to say.

"Well let's go get our lunch already." Mystogan said heading into the cafeteria.

* * *

**Hope you liked it !**

**Please review... **


	8. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT! **

* * *

**** At lunch Lucy was so happy that Laxus found her phone but wondered if he saw her picture. Lucy thought about it for a while and ate at the same just looked at her but didn't say anything.

"So I got free tickets to the zoo this Friday. Do you guys wanna come?" Mirajane asked happily.

"Of course !" They all said.

"Where you get them?" Lucy asked. Mirajane smiled " That's a secret." Lucy just looked at her in a confuse way and then giggled.

"I'm so bored ! " Natsu exclaimed. He had his head down on the table complaining how bored he was. Lucy just sighed at Natsu's complain. Lucy just stood up and got Natsu's hand. "Let's go to class together right now. I'll help you with your HW or you can help me study." Natsu smile and stood. " Alright !"

Lucy and Natsu left the cafeteria and everyone looked at Laxus. Laxus stared at them back.

"Aren't you gonna go with them?" Mystogan asked.

"No." Laxus said showing no expression on his face. Mystogan just shrugged at Laxus knowing that he was jealous.

* * *

The bell rang and everyone went to their classes. Laxus came in to his science class and saw Natsu and Lucy talking and laughing. Laxus saw them and sat on his seat. Then Mr. Wakaba came in. "Alright everyone get to your seats !" Natsu stood up and left to his seat.

"Today you'll right about your favorite weather." Mr. Wakaba said. " It has to be at least one page long. If you don't finish at the end of the class it'll be HW." The whole class nodded and started writing their paper.

"hmmm... what weather should i write about..." Lucy said to herself. "Hey Laxus what weather are you writing about?"

"Lightning." Laxus said. Lucy nodded and thought about what she should write.

" I know i'll write about the rain !" Lucy exclaimed. Laxus looked at her in a confuse look. " Why the rain?" He asked.

" Because lightning and rain go together." Lucy smiled. Laxus just shrugged and kept on writing.

~ After class~

Lucy and Laxus were walking home together without Mystogan. Mystogan had to stay after school to study with Erza and Levy.

"So I saw that picture on your phone." Laxus said. Lucy blushed and looked away.

" Y-yeah so what?"

" Why do you have it?' Laxus asked.

" That's none of your business." Lucy blushed. Laxus just chuckled at her.

" I bet you think I look HOT sleeping." Laxus said.

" Yeah so what?" Laxus looked at Lucy and couldn't believe what he just heard. _Did she admit i looked hot? _Laxus thought.

" Your so weird blondie."

Lucy's cheeks turned bright pink " Shut up."

" I noticed that you have a lot of picture of Mystogan." Laxus said.

" Why were you looking through my phone?" Lucy yelled.

"That's none of your business." Lucy just laughed at Laxus.

" Okay..." Lucy stopped walking and was doing something to her phone. Laxus looked at her " Why'd you stop?"

" Come here." Lucy said. She got Laxus from his arm and pulled him.

" Ready?" Lucy said. She had her phone in front of them ready to take a picture.

" Smile." Lucy said smiled and Laxus just gave out a small and Laxus saw the picture they took and liked it.

" Perfect." Lucy said. " I'll send it to you right now. This picture will be my new back ground picture." A second later Laxus got the text.

" Thanks Blondie." Laxus said

" Put it as you back ground picture."

"yeah right."

" Please Laxus so we can match !" Lucy exclaimed happily. Laxus sighed and put the picture. Lucy just smiled at him and Laxus blushed a little.

" Well Bye Laxus!" Lucy said waving bye to him. Laxus waved back her. " Later Blondie."

* * *

**Please review !**


	9. Chapter 9

**I Do Not Own Fairy Tail!**

**Hope You Enjoy This Chapter !**

* * *

**** The next day Laxus and Mystogan were walking early to school. When they arrived at school they went to their class. Then they saw Erza,Levy,Natsu,Gray, and Mirajane. They were are talking and laughing.

"Morning." Mystogan said. Laxus just stood quite.

" Good Morning you guys !" Mirajane cheerfully said.

"Morning!" Erza and Levy said.

"Hey." Gray casually said.

"Hey guys !" Natsu said. Levy saw them without Lucy this time " Where's Lu-chan?"

"That Blondie is still probably asleep." Laxus said. Levy and Mirajane just giggled.

" I should call her so she won't be late." Erza said. Erza got her phone and dialed Lucy's phone number. She waited for her to answer but Lucy never did. " She didn't answer."

" She's probably sick or something." Laxus said. Then he walked over his chair. Mystogan nodded and followed him. Then Mystogan got his phone and text Lucy and waited for her reply. He waited for several minutes but no reply. Mystogan just sighed looking at his phone.

" What are you doing?" Laxus said.

"Just texting Lucy but she hasn't replied yet. I'm worried about her." Mystogan said. Laxus just sighed " You worry too much about her." Mystogan just shrugged " Yeah I know. But she's a friend of mine so I have to. Aren't you worried about her?" Laxus didn't say anything. He didn't want to admit he was worried about her. It was weird for him that Lucy wasn't in school today. Lucy was usually loud and cheerful everyday. So without Lucy,Laxus was bored.

At the end of class Mystogan, Laxus,Gray, and Natsu were hanging out.

" I miss Luce !" Natsu said. He was laying down on the floor whining about how he missed Lucy. Laxus sighed at his stupidity and Mystogan chuckled.

"Where's Lucy anyway?" Gray asked. Natsu and Laxus just shrugged. " She's probably home." Mystogan said. " I've been sending her texts but hasn't replied. Now I'm really worried about her."

" You worry too much." Laxus said. Mystogan just shrugged not caring what Laxus said.

" So... Are you guys going to the school's dance in a couple of weeks?" Gray said.

"Yeah !" Natsu exclaimed.

" I will." Mystogan said. " We all know Laxus doesn't go to the dances .What about you Gray, are you going?"

" Probably. If I have a date." Gray said. " Who are you guys going to take?"

" I'm gonna take Luce !" Natsu said in excitement. Laxus just looked at him. _Yeah right _Laxus thought and crossed his arms.

Then the bell rang so they went to their classes. Mystogan and Laxus were getting ready for class putting their stuff in the locker.

" Are you going to ask Lucy to the dance?" Laxus asked. Mystogan just looked at him in a confuse way and smiled.

" Why do you want to know?" Mystogan said. _Is he jealous? _Mystogan asked.

" Just answer the question ."

" It depends if Natsu beats me to it." Mystogan said. He closed his locker and waited for Laxus. " You should ask her." Laxus stared at Mystogan blankly. " I don't go to those silly dances." Laxus said. Mystogan just sighed " Okay. But I think you guys should go together. If you don't ask her soon enough she'll be taken."

" Whatever." Laxus said.

* * *

School ended so Mystogan and Laxus headed towards Lucy's apartment. They knocked on her door several times but no one opened. Mystogan sighed and took out a key that Lucy gave him for her apartment. When he opened the door Lucy wasn't there.

" Lucy?" Mystogan said. Laxus looked around her room looking for her. Then Laxus found a note on her desk.

" What's it say?" Mystogan asked.

"It says... _I'll be back tomorrow."_ Laxus read Lucy's note. _Where could that Blondie be !?_ Laxus thought to himself.

* * *

**I Hope you Liked it ! XD **

**Please Review ! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Please enjoy my new Chapter!**

* * *

**Laxus POV**

_Where could she be?_ I thought. Mystogan I searched around her room for any clues. I searched and searched her room but the only thing she left was her note.

" What date is it?" Mystogan asked.

" Its August 31." I said looking around Lucy's room. " Why do you ask?" Mystogan just stood quite.

"Do you know where she could be?" I asked Mystogan.

Mystogan shook him head. " I don't." I sighed and opened my phone. I stared at my picture of Lucy and me when we took a picture together.

"We should look for her around town." I suggested. Mystogan nodded and we both left Lucy's apartment.

* * *

**Mystogan's POV**

**** I searched Lucy's room but couldn't find anything. I tried to think where she could of gone; but nothing came to mind. I called Lucy again but she didn't answer. _Her phone is probably off _I thought.

" What date is it?" I asked.

" Its August 31." Laxus said to me " Why do you ask?" I just stood quiet. August 31... that date sounds very important I thought. But what could it be ?

"Do you know where she could be?" Laxus asked me. I just shook my head " I don't" I said. _Is he worried about her?_ I thought.

"We should look for her around town." Laxus suggested. I nodded and left Lucy's apartment. When we left I was still thinking of that date. It was the last year Lucy and I spent together at school.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I just got off the train; I was at Sinnoh ( random town's name...) I walked around town for a while and headed towards my mom's grave. I turned off my phone and put it in my pocket. I_ hope no one worries about me _I thought. If they looked for me I left a note for them to read.

Before I went to my mother's grave I bought some pretty pink flowers for her. When I arrived to her I sat on the ground and put the flowers on top of her grave.

"Hi mom..." I began to say. " I really miss you... I can't believe its been years s-since y-you passes away.S-so this year I transferred to this new school called Fairy Tail High. It's a pretty fun school ! I met a lot of new friends and I got to meet Mystogan again. Also, I made this new friend his name is Laxus. He's pretty cool and sometimes he teases me... but I like him. " I felt tears coming in my eyes. Its been a while since I came here to visit my mom. The sun was setting down and it started to get cold. " I'll try to come and visit you more often..."

I got up and looked at her grave. I wiped away my tears " Bye mom." I walked away and headed towards the train station.

* * *

**Normal POV**

****" August the 31..." Mystogan said. Mystogan thought for a while and Laxus just looked at him in a confuse way. After searching for Lucy for hours they decided to take a rest.

" Where could that Blondie be !" Laxus said. _Doesn't she know I could be worried about her!_ Laxus thought.

" I got it !" Mystogan shouted. Laxus just looked at him. "What!?'

" Lucy's mom died on August 31th. So Lucy might be visiting her grave." Mystogan said.

"Okay... so where do we find her?"

" I'm not sure where her mother's grave is at." Mystogan sighed. Laxus kept on walking leaving Mystogan behind.

" Its getting late. Maybe Lucy's home already." Laxus said. They both headed to Lucy's apartment. While they were about to arrive they saw a blonde girl wearing a blue shirt, a white skirt, and carrying a bag. She saw heading towards them.

" Lucy!" Mystogan said. Lucy looked at Laxus and Mystogan and waved to them.

" Hey guys!" Lucy shouted.

" Where were you Blondie?" Laxus said.

" W-well i went to visit my mother's grave. "

" You would of told us Lucy." Mystogan said.

" I'm sorry if I made you guys worr-" Lucy was cut off. Laxus hugged her and Lucy's eyes widened.

" Don't make me worry about you again..." Laxus said. Lucy blushed and smiled " I won't." Laxus let go of Lucy " Good cause next time I won't try to look for you." Laxus blushed a little.

" He was searching for you all day, Lucy." Mystogan said. Lucy giggled and headed towards her apartment.

"See you guys tomorrow" Lucy said.

" We'll pick you up tomorrow in the morning to go to school,okay?" Mystogan said; Lucy nodded." Bye Lucy." Mystogan waved at her.

" See ya Blondie." Laxus said and walked home.

* * *

**I** hoped** you liked it **

**Please Review XD **


	11. Chapter 11

**New Chapter !**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

**** The next morning Laxus and Mystogan went to Lucy's apartment. But since what happen yesterday with Lucy, Laxus was still worried about her. But he just didn't want to show his emotions.

" Were here." Mystogan said. They knocked on her door they waited for a while for her to answer.

" Hey guys !" Lucy said. "Come on in." Laxus and Mystogan went in and sat on her couch. Lucy went to her room and got her tie out. She tried to tie her tie but she couldn't.

" Let me help you Lucy." Mystogan said. Lucy smiled at him and nodded. While Mystogan helped Lucy out Laxus just stared at them.

" Aren't you a bit _too _close to her." Laxus said. Mystogan chuckled and Lucy blushed a littler. " Jealous Laxus?" Mystogan laughed.

"Tsk. What ever."

After Lucy was done getting her stuff they headed towards school. While they walked Lucy wasn't talking to Laxus or even look at him. When Laxus noticed that he just stood quiet and stared at her. Then they saw Natsu talking to a girl with white short hair.

" Who's that?" Lucy asked.

" That's Mirajane and Elfman's little sister, Lisanna." Mystogan said. Lucy's mouth was opened in surprised.

" I didn't know they had a little sister !" Lucy exclaimed. Laxus just looked at her face expression and chuckled at her. When they got closer to them Natsu noticed them.

" Hey Luce ! " Natsu happily shouted. Lucy smiled and waved " Hey Natsu."

" Meet my friend Lisanna; she's Mirajane's little sister." Lucy smiled at her and introduced herself.

" I'm Lucy."

" Nice to meet you Lucy, I'm Lisanna." Lisanna said.

After meeting Lisanna Lucy went towards her class. When she entered Erza, Mirajane, and Levy hugged Lucy.

" Lucy where were you? You didn't respond to any of my calls." Erza concernedly said.

" Sorry about that. Well I ... went to visit... my mother's grave." Lucy said. They were surprised when Lucy said that and regretted that they asked.

" I'm sorry Lu-chan." Levy said. Lucy just gave them a small smile and went to her seat next to Mystogan. Lucy got her stuff out and read a book.

A few minutes or so the bell rang. All the students went to their seats and waited for Mr. Macao. When Mr. macao came in he wrote on the board to start the new lesson.

~**After school ... ( sorry I'm lazy XD )**

**** Right after school Lucy,Laxus, and Mystogan were heading home but Lucy saw a store that caught her eye in it. They headed towards the store while Lucy looked around through the window. She kept staring at a silver bracelet that had a heart and a bracelet that had stars on it. Lucy couldn't get her eyes off of it.

" _Wow !_ " Lucy said, her eyes were shining while she stared at it.

" Say Lucy, isn't your birthday this Saturday?" Mystogan smiled. " Yeah it is !" Lucy nodded. She looked away from the window and looked at Laxus. " Laxus will you buy me that for my birthday?" Lucy pointed at the bracelet and necklace. Laxus just looked at her smirked. _Why did I say that !?_ Lucy thought and blushed a little.

When they left the store they went to Lucy's apartment and Lucy left. Mystogan and Laxus kept on walking.

* * *

**Laxus POV**

**** After we left Blondie home Mystogan and I headed home. While we walked it was complete silence. I didn't mind of course I was just thinking why Lucy didn't talk to me in the morning. Maybe she remembered the hugged I gave her yesterday and was embarrassed or something.

" Laxus are you going to ask Lucy to the dance next week?' Mystogan said.

" Why should I ?"

" Because if you don't another man will take her away from you." I stood quiet and kept on walking. After a minute or so Mystogan went home. When I almost got to my place i stopped walking. I sighed and turned back. I knew how much Lucy wanted that bracelet and necklace. So, I went to the store where Lucy wanted her bracelet and necklace. I bought both of them.

" Is this for your _girlfriend?" _The lady asked me.

" No its just for a friend." She looked at me and smiled. I gave her the money and left. When I arrived at Lucy's place i just stood there staring at her apartment. I didn't knew what to do. Then I remembered what Mystogan told me earlier._ If you don't ask her another an will take her away from you._ His words echoed in my voice and i sighed. Then before i knew it i was in I knocked on Lucy's door.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

**** When Mystogan and Laxus left I put my stuff away and took a really long bath. After my bath I changed into my pink pajamas and laid down on my couch. I just stood there looking at the roof and wanting that necklace and bracelet I saw earlier. I couldn't get my mind off of it. When I closed my eyes I remembered Laxus. Right away I opened my eyes and slapped myself for I remembered yesterday when he gave me a hug. It was warm and I didn't want it to end; I wished for that moment would happen again. As I laid there on my couch thinking about Laxus I feel off my couch.

" Ow !" I said rubbing my back. I hope Laxus asks me to go to the dance with him I thought.

_Wait why am I thinking about him!? I_ thought. " Do I like Laxus ?" I asked my self_ I stood up_ and was about to go to bed but then I heard a knock on the door.

Who could it be? I wondered. I opened the door and saw Laxus standing right in front of me with a small bag.

" Hey Blondie." He said.

" L-Laxus what are you doing here?"

" Here." He murmured. Laxus gave me a small bag and I opened it. When I opened it my eyes widened in excitement. It was the necklace and bracelet I wanted.

" Thank you Laxus !" I smiled sweetly at him and kissed him on the cheek. Laxus blushed a little and I blushed too. I felt like my face was getting hot.

" Hey.. can I ask you something?" He said blushing a little which I thought it was cute.

" Sure." I said.

" W- Will you go to the dance with me?"

* * *

**End of chapter ! **

**What will Lucy say !? XD lol **

**New chapter next time!**

**I hope you liked it ! XD Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**New Chapter !**

**Chapter 12**

**Hope you Enjoy !**

* * *

**Laxus POV**

****"W-Will you go to the dance with me ?" I asked Lucy. I saw her expression on her face. She was blushing bright red; I also knew i was blushing a little._ What if she says 'no'? _I thought. Lots of things came through my mind, not knowing the possibilities what her answered could be.

" Sure." Lucy smiled sweetly at me and was blushing a little.

" Really?" I asked in a confuse tone.

" Of course !" Lucy giggled. I smiled a little overjoyed on the inside.

" Will you want to come in ?" Lucy asked.

" Nah, I'm going home right now." I said

" O-okay then... I'll see you tomorrow then " Lucy smiled.

" Yeah see ya Blondie." I said and waved goodbye at her. knowing

" Your blonde too !" Lucy yelled and closed her door.

When I left Lucy's apartment I walked towards home. I couldn't stop smiling. Just thinking of Lucy and I going to the dance together was a great thing ! I couldn't stop thinking about it.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

When Laxus left I was happy that he asked me. I was a little surprised too though. I wouldn't imagine him asking anybody to the dance or him blushing either. _Laxus is a pretty weird guy _I thought and giggled a little. After I got ready for bed I went to sleep. Waiting for tomorrow to come.

* * *

~**The next day...Normal POV~**

The next day Lucy got up early in the morning to get ready for school. She was really cheerful since yesterday since Laxus asked her to go to the dance with her. Lucy just couldn't wait to go to the dance already. While Lucy was eating breakfast someone knocked at the her door. Lucy got up and opened the door.

" Good Morning !" Lucy smiled. It was Mystogan and Laxus at the door ready to go to school.

" Good Morning Lucy." Mystogan said. " Ready to go ?"

" Hey Blondie." Laxus said.

" Okay, let's go !" Lucy exclaimed and closed her door leaving to go to school.

~ **At school ~**

Lucy, Laxus, and Mystogan arrived at class and sat at their seats. Then Mirajan, Levy, and Erza came up to them.

" Good morning " Mirajane said.

" Hey you guys !" Levy cheerfully said.

" Good Morning." Erza said.

" Hi guys !" Lucy smiled.

" Are you guys ready to go to the zoo after school?" Mirajane asked.

" Of course ! I can't wait to go !" Lucy exclaimed happily.

" Yeah me too Lu-chan hope it'll be fun !" Levy said.

" So Lucy are you going to the dance ?" Erza asked. Lucy blushed and nodded.

" Really with who ?" Mirajane and Erza asked at the same time.

" Well... w-with Laxus..." Lucy blushed. Erza, Levy, and Mirajane had a confuse look on their faces.

" EH!? Really ?" They all shouted at the same time and looked at Laxus. Laxus just ignored them.

" Yup. He asked me yesterday." Lucy smiled.

" Good for you Lu-chan !" Levy said.

" Thanks Levy-chan "

" I can't believe Laxus asked you." Mirajane said thoughtfully and Erza just nodded agreeing with her. While they talked to Lucy for a while Mr. Macao came into class.

" Alright ! Everyone take your seats so we can start our new lesson." My Macao said. Then Levy, Erza, and Mirajane went to their seats.

" I didn't know Laxus asked you to the dance?" Mystogan asked. Lucy smiled at him "Yeah... I forgot to tell you." Mystogan just nodded and paid attention to Mr. Macao's lesson.

~ After school ~

When school was over Mirajane, Gajeel, Levy, Elfman, Erza, Gray, Natsu, Mystogan, Laxus, and Lucy were all going to the zoo. Everyone was really excited. A while later of walking towards the zoo they all arrived.

" Were finally here !" Natsu yelled. They all headed inside the zoo to look at all the animals.

" Luce let's go ! " Natsu shouted and grabbed Lucy's arm. When Natsu was about to take Lucy away Laxus stopped him.

" Let go Pinky. She's coming with me." Laxus said. Then Laxus got Lucy and walked away with her. Then the rest of the group stared at them dumbfounded.

" What just happened?" Gray asked.

" I-I'm not sure." Levy said.

" They like each other !" MIrajane exclaimed.

~ **With Laxus and Lucy ~**

" Hey Laxus !" Lucy exclaimed.

" What?" Laxus said.

" Why'd you do that for? Natsu was just taking me with him. You didn't have to be rude to him." Lucy said crossing her arms.

" I just... thought we can be by ourselves..." Lucy blushed a little and giggled.

" Well let's go see the giraffes !" Lucy cheerfully exclaimed. Lucy grabbed Laxus' hand and took him to look at all the animals. Both of them were having a great time looking at all the animals. Then Lucy saw some pandas while they passed by them.

" Awww... their so cute ! " Lucy smiled looking at the pandas. Lucy admired looking at the pandas that she lost track of time.

" Hey blondie ! We should go now." Laxus said. Lucy nodded and took a picture og the cute pandas and left with Laxus. After leaving the panda's place Lucy was humming cheerfully.

" You seem happy." Laxus said.

" Yup ! Today was great day. I got the day to spend with you !" Lucy smiled and blushed. Laxus looked at her and chuckled. " Your pretty weird Blondie." Then everyone met each other again in front of the zoo's entrance to go home. But when everyone was heading home Laxus and Lucy were still holding hands !

* * *

**End of the chapter !**

**Please Review ! **


	13. Chapter 13

**New Chapter ... Please Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13**

* * *

**Normal POV**

After going to the zoo yesterday Lucy was happy hanging out with Laxus all day. She wishes that they can hang out with each other alone again. While Lucy was laying down on her bed thinking of the fun day she had someone knocked on her door. Lucy yawned and got up from her bed to open the door. She was expecting Laxus or Mystogan but it was 3 girls. It was Erza,Mirajane, and Levy.

" Hello Lucy." Erza said.

" Good morning,Lucy " Mirajane smiled.

" HI Lu-chan !" Levy cheerfully said. Lucy looked at them in a confuse and yet a surprise look. " W-what are u guys doing here?" Lucy asked.

" Well, the dance is this Friday and we need to get our dresses." Erza said in excitement.

" Yup. So get dressed so we can leave and go to the stores." Mirajane said. Then the tree of them sat down on Lucy's couch and waited for her to get dressed. So Lucy went to her room and changed into a light brown tank top,green shorts, and some black shoes. Then Lucy did her hair as in pig tails.

" Okay I'm ready !" Lucy shouted leaving her room. Erza,Mirajane, and Levy got up from the couch and headed out with Lucy.

While they walked to the stores to buy some dresses Levy was really excited.

" I can't wait for the dance ! its going to be really exciting!" Levy exclaimed.

" You're just excited because your going with Gajeel ! ~ " Mirajane giggled. Levy blushed and Erza smiled.

" Eh !? Gajeel asked you to the dance !? " Lucy asked dumbfounded. Levy blushed and nodded.

" When !? "

" It was a week ago I think." Levy thoughtfully said.

" Really? Why didn't you tell me ?" Lucy whined.

" Well... I didn't know how to bring it up.." Levy smiled and blushed a little. Lucy giggled and smiled at her.

" So, Mira what store are we going ? " Erza asked.

" Its a great place ! it has a lot of dresses and shoes." Mirajane said " Its called _Des_" **( Random name for the store XD ) **All the girls nodded and kept on walking.

" So Lucy, are you and Laxus going out ?" Erza asked smiling. Levy and Mirajane smiled and nodded looking at Lucy. Lucy just blushed and didn't say anything. She would like for her and Laxus to go out on dates and stuff but she doesn't think that Laxus likes her.

" Are you gonna confess to him, Lu-chan?" Levy said.

Lucy blushed and thought about it for a little while. " I-I don't think he likes me." Lucy waved her arms.

" I think he does like you " Erza said.

" Yup. I can tell easily. I mean when we went to the zoo he didn't want Natsu near you. " Mirajane put her finger on her chin. Lucy thought about it and smiled a little. _He probably does like me _Lucy thought _I should confess to him before its too late._

_" Ah_ were here !" Mirajane exclaimed. The store was in the corner of the street and it was really big. They went inside and saw a lot of beautiful shoes and dresses. Lucy's and Erza's eyes sparkled in excitement by seeing all the dresses.

" _Wow !"_ Lucy and Erza said at the same time. Levy smiled at them and Mirajane giggled.

" There's so many beautiful dresses ! " Levy said.

" Its too difficult to chose one." Erza said looking at a dress. Mirajane smiled " Well let's choose some dresses to try on and then just pick one." The girls nodded and looked through all the dresses they liked. After an hour of looking they tried on some dresses in the fitting room.

" How about this one ?" Erza asked when she got out of the fitting room. She was wearing a long baby blue dress with a white bow on the side. **( If you wanna know how the dress looks its in episode 125)**

**"**Wow Erza you look great ! " Lucy smiled.

" You look amazing !" Levy commented. Erza blushed at the compliments she got and smiled. Then Mirajane came out of her dressing room with a long pink dress. The dress was pink with ruffles on the bottom.

"MIra you look awesome !" Lucy said smiling.

"Thank you, Lucy." Mirajane said " I think I'll take this dress then. So what about you guys? Have you decided on a dress?" Mirajane asked Levy and Lucy. Levy nodded and got a dress and took it to the changing room. Lucy just sighed and shook her head. " I like all these dresses, but I can't decide." Mirajane smiled and got a dress that she liked for Lucy.

" Here try on this one." Mirajane handed Lucy a dress. Lucy looked at Mirajane and back to the dress.

" Are you sure Mira?" Lucy asked looking at the dress. Mirajane smiled and nodded " Of course ! go try it out and see how it looks on you." Lucy sighed and got the dress to change into the dressing room.

" Umm... What do you guys think about this dress?" Levy came out of the room. She was wearing a dark blue dress with a while flower on the side.

" You look great Levy!" Erza said. Levy blushed " Do you think so ?" Levy asked.

" Of course ! Gajeel will think you look cute!" Mirajane giggled. Levy blushed and went inside the dressing room to take off the dress.

" Lucy are you done ? " Erza asked.

" Yeah, but I'm not sure about this dress..." Lucy said coming out of her dressing room. When Lucy got out she was wearing a long pink dress with no sleeves,and white on the bottom of the dress.**(Lucy's dress looks like the one in episode 30.)** Levy,Mirajane,and Erza saw Lucy with the pink dress and they smiled.

" Lucy-chan, you look beautiful !" Levy complimented. Lucy blushed and looked herself in the mirror.

" Laxus will totally love how you look !" Erza nodded and smiled.

" I agree with them." Mirajane smiled. Lucy smiled at them " Thanks you guys. This dress is really pretty; thanks Mira for picking it out for me."

Then Lucy got in the dressing room and changed into her regular clothes. After Lucy was done they paid for their dresses and left the store. " So,Mira who are you going to the dance with?" Lucy asked.  
"You probably don't know him Lucy, but his name is Freed Justine." Mirajane smiled " He's a grade older than us." Lucy just nodded and kept on walking.

"What about you Erza? Who are you going with?" Levy asked. Erza just smiled at them " Its a surprise " Erza said.

" Are you and Laxus going to the dance as friends?" Erza asked changing the subject. Lucy nodded.

" Really? you guys should go out ! " Levy said " You and Laxus make a cute couple !" Lucy blushed just thinking about her and Laxus going out.

" You lliiikkeee him~" Levy giggled.

" Speaking of Laxus,there he is." Mirajane said looking at Laxus. They all saw Laxus standing outside a store talking to Mystogan.

" Lucy you should confess to him !" Erza eyes sparkled in excitement. Mirajane and Levy agreed with Erza.

" What!?" Lucy exclaimed.

"Come on." Mirajane said grabbing Lucy's arm.

" Hey Laxus." Mirajane smiled. " Hi Mystogan"

" Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Mystogan asked them.

"Oh, we just went to buy our dresses for the dance." Erza said. Then she looked at the time on her phone " Its getting late now we should get going."

" Yeah let's go Mystogan." Levy smiled. Mystogan looked at them in a confuse way not knowing what was happening.

"Well bye guys !" Mirajane waved at Laxus and Lucy. Then Levy,Mirajane,Erza,and Mystogan left. ( Mystogan was dragged by force by Erza XD)

" What was that about ?" Laxus questioned. Lucy just shrugged not knowing what to say. Then she thought about what Erza,Levy,and Mirajane said about them going out and them being a cute couple. _Should I confess to Laxus?_ Lucy thought. With that thought Lucy blushed.

" Hey Blondie are you alright?" Laxus asked. Lucy looked at Laxus and gave him a small smile.

" L-Laxus I- I like you ! "

* * *

**Sorry for the late update ! I hope you liked it XD Lucy finally confessed to him. What will Laxus reaction be ?**

**Please Review !  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**What will Laxus reaction be?**

* * *

**~ Laxus and Mystogan~**

Laxus, Mystogan,Gajeel,Natsu,and Gray were at the store to buy some suits for the dance. Laxus and Mystogan weren't so excited.

" Tsk. Why do I have to be here?" Gajeel complained. Mystogan chuckled and smiled a little.

" You have to buy a nice tuxedo for the dance of course." Mystogan said. " Don't you wanna look nice for Levy?" Gajeel blushed and looked away not saying anything.

" Yeah I can't wait for the dance its going to be so exciting !" Natsu exclaimed.

" Shut up you need to stop being so loud, you hot headed. !" Gray punched Natsu on the head.

" What you say ice princess?" Natsu headbutted Gray.

" You heard me tabasco freak !" Gray yelled. Then they both started fighting each other.

" Hey you two idiots stop fighting or I'll both of you guys up." Laxus sighed. Gray and Natsu stopped fighting and acted friendly to each other.

" Your in a grumpy mood today." Mystogan said. He came out of the dressing room wearing a black tuxedo and baby blue tie.

" Shut up. " Laxus said " Its nothing"

" He's probably thinking about bunny girl." Gajeel laughed. Laxus didn't say anything. It was true he was thinking about Lucy since yesterday when they were at the they came from the zoo Laxus was thinking about confessing to Lucy but he never did.

" You like her don't you ?" Gray smiled. He was wearing a black tux and a dark blue tie.

" What you like Lucy!?" Natsu said dumbfounded.

" Of course, he does. Its obvious you know." Mystogan said.

" What!? " Natsu looked at Laxus " As Luce's best friend you not supposed to like her..."

" Whatever pinky."Laxus smirked. Then he got a tux and went to try it on.

" I hate wearing these stupid suits." Gajeel sighed complaing about the tuxedo. Gajeel was wearing a a black tuxedo and a gray tie.

" Stop complaining we need a suit for the dance." Laxus said. He was wearing a simple black suit without a tie. Then Natsu was wearing a black tux and a red tie. " I look awesome in this suit !" Natsu said smiling. Mystogan just chuckled and nodded a little.

" We should go now." Mystogan said. They all nodded and got the suits they wanted. After paying for the suits they all went out to eat breakfast. While they ordered their food to come Mystogan,Gray, and Gajeel were trying to convince Laxus to ask out Lucy.

" You should confess to Lucy." Gray casually said.

"I don't think you should... Luce deserves a better." Natsu pouted.

" I think him and bunny girl will be a good couple." Gajeel said and Mystogan nodded.

" If you confess to Lucy I know she'll say yes." Mystogan smiled " She told me that she likes you."

" When did she tell? " Gray asked.

" Well she didn't really tell me but I know that she likes Laxus." Mystogan said.

" Fine..." Laxus murmured. They nodded and smiled at Laxus for agreeing to as Lucy out. Then their food came and started eating. After leaving the restaurant Gray,Gajeel,and Natsu went home. Mystogan and Laxus went to a bookstore to pass the time. A while later they left the bookstore and sat down on a bench.

" Are you gonna confess to Lucy, today?" Mystogan asked smiling. Laxus didn't say anything.

" You are aren't you?" Mystogan said. Then he looked around the place and saw Mirajane,Erza,Levy,and Lucy.

" Hey Laxus." Mirajane said " Hi Mystogan"

" Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Mystogan asked them.

"Oh, we just went to buy our dresses for the dance." Erza said. Then she looked at the time on her phone " Its getting late now we should get going."

" Yeah let's go Mystogan." Levy smiled. Mystogan looked at them in a confuse way not knowing what was happening.

"Well bye guys !" Mirajane waved at Laxus and Lucy. Then Levy,Mirajane,Erza,and Mystogan left. ( Mystogan was dragged by force by Erza XD)

" What was that about ?" Laxus questioned. Lucy just shrugged not knowing what to say. Then she thought about what Erza,Levy,and Mirajane said about them going out and them being a cute couple. _Should I confess to Laxus?_ Lucy thought. With that thought Lucy blushed.

" Hey Blondie are you alright?" Laxus asked. Lucy looked at Laxus and gave him a small smile.

" L-Laxus I- I like you ! "

* * *

-**Lucy and Laxus-**

After Mystogan and the girls left Lucy and Laxus they were alone. Laxus looked and Lucy and noticed that she was heart skipped a beat when he saw her blushing look.

" Hey Blondie are you alright?" Laxus asked looked at him and smiled._Okay, Its my chance to confess._ Laxus thought. Laxus was about to confess but she interrupted him.

" L-Laxus I-I like you !" Lucy confessed. She was blushing a lot and was avoiding eye contact with him. Laxus smiled and laughed a little. She likes me ! Laxus thought.

" What's so funny?" Lucy asked.

" Its nothing really..." Laxus smiled.

" Then why are you smiling ?" Lucy said.

" Its because I like y-"

" Hey Lucy is that you?" A blonde teenage guy came up to Lucy. Laxus looked at the guy who interrupted him. He had messy blonde hair, black eyes,and was tall as him.

" Sting!?" Lucy said dumbfounded. The blonde guy smiled and put his arm over Lucy's shoulder.

" Its been a while,Blondie." He smiled. Then he noticed Laxus and smirked. " Is this your boyfriend?"  
Lucy blushed and shook her head "No, he's not my boyf-" Then Laxus got Lucy from her arm and kissed her on the lips.

" Back off." Laxus said. " Can't you see Lucy and I are on a date" Lucy didn't say anything. She was too surprise what Laxus did.

" Eh?" Sting smirked " Lucy wouldn't go out with a guy like you. I mean she did like me back in middle school."

" That's not true ! " Lucy exclaimed. " We were just friends back then..."

" Yeah, whatever." Sting laughed " So what school do you go to ?"

" Fairy Tail Highschool." Lucy smiled.

" Fairy Tail? That weird school? " Sting asked " Why don't you come with me to Sabertooth Academy? it'll be fun like in elementary school. It would be you,me and Rogue again."

" Yeah right." Laxus smirked " Lucy's staying with me." Lucy blushed and smiled at Laxus. Then Laxus got Lucy's hand and walked away from Sting; leaving Sting.

" What happen,Sting?" A boy with dark hair asked his friend. Sting just smirked " Nothing, Rogue, I just found an old friend of ours." Rogue stared at Sting and shrugged.

* * *

" Hey Blondie, how do you know him?" Laxus asked.

" You mean Sting?" Lucy said " Well we both went to the same elementary and middle school together. I met him by my friend Rogue."

" Does Mystogan know them?" Laxus said.

" Yup. But he didn't really like Sting." Lucy giggled. Laxus didn't say anything and kept on walking. Lucy noticed that they were still holding hands and smiled. Ten minutes later they arrived at Lucy's apartment.

" Thanks for walking me home." Lucy smiled. Lucy was about to go into her apartment but then Laxus stopped her and hugged her.

" Lucy I like you... will you go out with me?" Laxus asked blushing. Lucy stared at Laxus in surprised and smiled sweetly at him.

" Of course !" Lucy smiled and kissed Laxus on the cheek. Laxus smiled and left Lucy's apartment.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please Review !  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**I hope you like it**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

**** Right after Laxus left my place I took a quick shower and changed into my pajamas. I was so happy that Laxus asked me out! I send a text to Mira,Erza,and Levy-chan.

_To:Mira,Levy,and Erza_

_From: Lucy_

_ I have great news ! :) I'm so happy !_

I waited a few seconds for their respond.

_From:Levy_

_To:Lucy_

_What happened lu-chan?_

_From:Erza_

_to:Lucy_

_What's the news?_

_From:Mira_

_To:Lucy_

_what happanned? did something happen between you and Laxus?_

__ I smiled and giggled while I responded.

_To:Levy,Erza,Mira_

_from:Lucy_

_Laxus asked me out ! XD_

_From: Erza,Mira,and Levy_

_To:Lucy_

_That's great Lucy ! Congrats !_

I smiled and then felt sleepy. I got my phone and sent a text to them saying that I was going to sleep. As soon as i sent the text I put my phone on my desk and turned off the I went to my bed but I heard a knock on my door. I yawned and opened the door to see who it was. It was Sting and Rogue.

"Hey Blondie !" Sting waved at me and came in.

"Hi Lucy." Rogue casually said. I looked at them both and sighed.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked them. Sting sat on my bed while Rogue sat on the sofa.

" We need a place to stay." Sting said and Rogue nodded.

"Why in my place though!?" I complained. " Can't you guys stay at a hotel or something?"

"We don't have enough money." Rogue sighed.

" Fine." I yawned " One of you guys can sleep on the couch and the other can sleep on the floor." I went to my closet and gave Sting and Rogue some blankets.

" Thanks Lucy." Rogue said. I nodded and went to my bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**Laxus POV**

As soon as I left Lucy's place I went home. When I got home I saw Mystogan standing in front on my place waiting for me. I sighed and looked at him.

" Hey Laxus" Mystogan said.

" What do you want?" I asked.

" Did you ask Lucy out?" Mystogan smiled. I blushed a little and didn't say anything.

" You did, didn't you ?" Mystogan said smiling.

" Hey,do you know someone named Sting?" I asked changing the subject. Mystogan stopped smiling and looked serious.

" I do." Mystogan said " He's an old friend. We went to the same school together. Why you ask?"

" I just met him today." I said " Does he like Lucy?"

" Jealous are we?" Mystogan smiled a little " I think he does like Lucy. But you should keep Lucy away from him. Sting will take Lucy away from you the chance he gets. Also,Lucy is really close to them so don't do something crazy."

" Who's them?" I asked thinking of the other person.

" You already met one of them and that's Sting. The other guy is Rogue. He's a quiet guy and its really difficult to tell what he's thinking." Mystogan sighed.

" Thanks for the heads up." I said. I waved at Mystogan and went inside my apartment.

* * *

**-The Next Day Mystogan's POV-**

**** Laxus and I woke up early in the morning to go to school. But first we went to pick up Lucy. While we walked towards Lucy's place I was thinking of Sting and Rogue. _Why are they here ?_ I we arrived at Lucy's place and I knocked on the door. We waited for a minute or so for someone to open the door. I expected Lucy to open the door but it was Rogue.

" Hey Mystogan." Rogue said and looked at Laxus.

" Where's Lucy?" I asked. Rogue didn't say anything he just let us in. Laxus and I came in and saw Lucy sleeping and next to her was Sting! I looked at Laxus who was starring at Sting and Lucy. Then Lucy woke up and saw Sting next to her.

" Kya ! " Lucy yelled " Sting get off my bed !" Lucy pushed Sting off her bed. Sting fell on the floor and sighed.

" Your so loud Blondie..." Sting yawned and then noticed us. " Hey Mystogan !" Lucy saw us and smiled.

" Good morning you guys !" Lucy said " Let me just change into my uniform so we can leave." Then Lucy got her uniform and left to change in her bathroom.

" What are you doing here?" Laxus said looking at Sting. Sting just smirked .

" We just had a sleepover that's all." Sting said. " I forgot your name what is it again?"

" Laxus Dreyar." Laxus said.

" Why are you guys here?" I asked " Its rare for you guys to visit someone."

" Its nothing really..." Rogue said " We just came for someone."

" Okay guys let's go !" Lucy exclaimed cheerfully. Then Sting hugged Lucy.

" We came for Lucy." Sting smirked.

" What!?" Lucy,Laxus,and I said at the same time.

" We want Lucy to go to Sabertooth Academy with us."

* * *

**Please Review ! I hoped you liked it ! XD**

**Are Sting and Rogue going to take Lucy to Sabertooth Academy !? **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Enjoy ^ ^**

**What will happen next !?**

* * *

-**Normal POV-**

"We want Lucy to go to Sabertooth Academy with us." Sting said. Lucy was shocked,Laxus and Mystogan were was complete silence in the room. No one said a word until Lucy broke the silence.

" Wait !? I don't want to go to Sabertooth Academy !" Lucy said " I wanna stay in Fairy Tail High with all my friends."

" But aren't we your friends,Lucy?" Sting asked and Lucy nodded. " Then come with us it'll be fun. You'll make new friends and will be together again."

" You did have a small crush on Sting,Lucy back in middle school." Rogue said. Lucy blushed and shook her head.

" That's not true ! " Lucy exclaimed " We were... just very close that's all."

" Then what about in Valentines Day when you gave me chocolate?" Sting smirked.

" T-That didn't mean anything." Lucy blushed a little " I also, gave Rogue some chocolate."

" Come on, Blondie you know we had 'something' going on." Sting chuckled a little.

" WE never had 'somet-" Lucy got interrupted by Sting. Sting got Lucy and kissed her on the lips and then he let go of her ; Lucy blushed and didn't say anything. Laxus got serious and punched Sting on the cheek. Sting fell down on the floor a little bit shocked and smirked a little.

" Jealous?" Sting smirked and stood up. Then he punched Laxus in the corner of the mouth. Laxus stumbled a little and was about to punch Sting back.

" You bastard !" Laxus exclaimed. But before Laxus could hit Sting, Lucy stopped them.

" STOP IT !" Lucy yelled. The both male blondes looked at Lucy. Lucy was very serious and a bit upset. " I t-think you two should leave... I'll take care of here with Sting and Rogue."

"W-what?" Laxus said " I'm not going to leave you with this jerk !"

" Laxus, let's just go. " Mystogan said " Lucy will take care of this. Don't you trust her?" Laxus didn't say anything and left the apartment. Mystogan waved at Lucy and followed Laxus out. Lucy sighed and looked at Sting and Rogue.

* * *

-** Laxus and Mystogan-**

Laxus and Mystogan were walking to school in silence. Laxus was still furious of what happened and Mystogan didn't know what to say. Mystogan didn't what what he should do, but he was a bit worried about Lucy. He didn't know what would happen if he or Laxus wasn't there.

_What if Sting does something to her? _Mystogan thought. Before he knew it Laxus and Mystogan arrived at school. When they both went to class and sat on their seats.

_Why does that idiot why to take Lucy with him!? _Laxus thought _ I don't want him or no one to take away Lucy from me_. Natsu,Gray,Gajeel,Erza,Levy,and Mirajane came up to them.

" Where's Luce?" Natsu asked;worried about his best friend. Laxus didn't say anything and ignored him.

" She had to stay at home." Mystogan said.

" Is Lu-chan sick?" Levy asked.

" No, she had something to do that's all..." Mystogan said and trailed off.

" I'm going to call Lucy, if she's alright." Erza said. She got her phone out and called Lucy. Erza waited for Lucy to answer her phone but she didn't. "She's not answering..." Everyone looked at Erza and worried about Lucy a little. Then Laxus got up from his seat and left the classroom.

" Hey Laxus where are you going ?" Gray shouted but Laxus was out of their sight.

* * *

-**Lucy,Sting,and Rogue-**

Right after Laxus and Mystogan left Lucy was a bit mad and looked at Sting who was sitting on the floor, rubbing his cheek where Laxus had punched him. Rogue just sat down the couch and waited for something to happen between Lucy and Sting.

" Your such an IDIOT Sting !" Lucy yelled " Why did you kiss me !?"

" I was just having some fun." Sting casually said. " It doesn't matter anyways,you two are probably over."

" Don't say that! I really like Laxus and I hope we can be together forever..." Lucy blushed a little. Sting frowned " Whatever Blondie, I doubt a guy like him likes you. He's just playing with you, If you come with me I'll always protect you."

" Laxus,isn't like that..." Lucy said. Her bangs were covering her eyes. Sting and Rogue just stared at Lucy in surprise. " Laxus can be mean at times,or a bit arrogant, but he cares for his friends he might not show it but he's like that ... that's why I love him. There's nothing I would change about him."

" Tsk. I bet that guy will leave you in a few days." Sting said.

" Your such a jerk,Sting... I hate you !" Lucy shouted. Lucy went towards her room and slammed the door.

" Sting ..." Rogue said " You shouldn't have said that. You hurt Lucy's feelings, didn't we promise that none of us would hurt her." Sting didn't say anything and sighed._ Is that guy really important_ _to her ? Sting thought_. Then a tall blonde boy came through Lucy's front door.

" Where's Lucy?" Laxus said. Sting and Rogue looked at Laxus in surprise.

" That's none of your business." Sting Lucy came out of her room.

" What's going on? Laxus? What are you doing here?" Lucy asked dumbfounded. Laxus smiled a little and went towards Lucy. He got Lucy from her waist and kissed her gently on the lips.

" Both of you idiots won't take Lucy away from me. She's mine." Laxus said with a small smile. Lucy blushed and smiled back at him. Sting stood up and smiled. He went to Lucy he put something on Lucy pocket and kissed her on the cheek.

" I guess I lost to him." Sting said " You take care of yourself,Blondie. But I haven't given up on you yet." Then Sting waved at Lucy goodbye and left the apartment. Rogue smiled at Lucy " I'll see you soon Lucy."

Then when Sting and Rogue left Lucy just smiled a bit. " They're really weird." Lucy giggled. Laxus sighed and looked at Lucy.

" Your never leaving my side." Laxus blushed. Lucy giggled and kissed Laxus on the cheek " I love you Laxus"

Laxus blushed, a bit embarrassed and smiled at Lucy. " I love you too, Blondie." Laxus blushed avoiding eye contact with Lucy. Lucy giggled at Laxus " Your so cute when you blush!" Lucy smiled.

" W-whatever." Laxus said casually trying to hide his blushing. Lucy laughed a little and hugged Laxus.

" Well I'm going to take a bath you should go now." Lucy said. Laxus nodded and opened the door.

" See ya tomorrow,Blondie." Laxus waved.

" Your Blonde too!" Lucy exclaimed. Then when Laxus left Lucy went to her room and checked her pocket. She got the paper that Sting put there.

_Hey Blondie ;) If that Laxus guy ever hurts you remember that I'll be there for you.  
_

_So call me anytime :) Hope will meet see each other soon.  
_

Lucy smiled at the note _Sting hasn't changed at all Lucy thought_. Then after reading the note Lucy went to take a shower.

* * *

-**Sting and Rogue-**

"You gave up easily, that isn't like you." Rogue said. They were both walking towards the train station after they left Lucy's apartment.

" Yeah... but I want her to be happy." Sting smiled " If that Laxus guy makes her happy... then there's nothing I can do to change that." Rogue just nodded at his friend.

" Well you have matured." Rogue chuckled.

" S-Shut up !"

* * *

**I hoped you liked ! Sorry for the ending... Chapter 17 will be out soon !**

**Please Review !  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

-**Normal POV-**

After Sting and Rogue left, Laxus was relief that they wouldn't take Lucy away from him. Everything was back to normal again. So today in the morning Laxus and Mystogan went to pick up Lucy so they can go to school. When they arrived at Lucy's apartment Laxus knocked on the door. They waited a while for Lucy to answer but she never did.

" She's probably still sleeping..." Laxus sighed. Mystogan smiled a little and got a key from his pocket to open Lucy's door. When he put the key on the door lock the door opened.

" Where' d you get that key?" Laxus asked.

" Lucy,gave me this spare key just in case she forgets hers or something." Mystogan said.

_He has a key to her apartment!? Why don't I have one? Doesn't she trust me? _Laxus questioned himself." Tsk._ Its like you guys are a couple."_ Laxus mumbled. Mystogan looked at Laxus and chuckled.

" Jealous?" Mystogan said. Laxus blushed a little and turned his head.

" Yeah right. Why would I be jealous of you?"

" Its okay to admit that your jealous sometimes." Mystogan said " I mean no one is going to take Lucy away from you..."

" I know." Laxus said.

" Yeah, your lucky I don't like Lucy anymore." Mystogan smile. Laxus looked at Mystogan in surprise.

" What?" Mystogan ignored Laxus and went inside Lucy's room. When Mystogan entered Lucy's room she wasn't in her bed.

" Lucy?" Mystogan questioned.

" I'm in here!" Lucy shouted from her bathroom. " I'm just doing my hair! I'll be out there in a few seconds." Mystogan left Lucy's room and went to the living room. Laxus was sitting on the couch waiting for Lucy and Mystogan.

" She'll be out in a few seconds." Mystogan said. Laxus didn't say anything and stood quiet. _Mystogan liked Lucy!?_ Laxus thought.

" Okay,I'm ready!" Lucy shouted and came into the living room. " Let's go!" After the three of them left Lucy's place they went towards school. While they walked to school Lucy kept yawning a lot of times.

" Are you tired,Blondie?" Laxus asked. Lucy nodded slightly.

" Yeah...and your blonde too!"Lucy yawned again. " Sting kept texting me all night. Asking how I was and if I wanted to go out with him and stuff like that."

" That stupid idiot." Laxus said. Lucy giggled and shrugged. After that Lucy and Mystogan were talking about the dance coming up in 3 days.

" I can't wait for the dance ! " Lucy smiled cheerfully " Its going to be so much fun !"

" Yeah, I bet its gonna be great this year." Mystogan said.

* * *

**- At Class-**

In class everybody was talking about the dance and who's going with who. All the girls were excited about it the most. When Lucy,Mystogan, and Laxus sat down on their seats Erza,Levy,and Mirajane came up to them.

" Good morning!" They said in unison.

" Good morning !" Lucy said.

" Hey Lu-chan we were thinking that on Thursday we can meet at my place right before the dance on Friday. Like a small girls night out." Levy smiled.

"Sure !" Lucy agreed.

" Great! It'll be so much fun !" Erza cheered " We can have cake,talk about boys, do each others hair, play games, relax,and have more cake !" Erza's eyes sparkled in excitement.

" Yeah it'll be fun." Mirajane giggled. After making plans came in.

" All right everyone, go sit in your places!." Mr. Macao exclaimed. All the students left to their seats. " All right let's start !"

* * *

-**After Class(Lunch)-**

Lucy went with the girls to eat in the cafeteria while Laxus and Mystogan went to eat at the school's roof with Natsu,Gray,Gajeel and Elfman. As usual Natsu and Gray were fighting and Elfman was shouting stuff about being a man.

" Hey Elfman who are you going with to the dance?" Mystogan asked.

" Come on, Mystogan of course he's taking Evergreen." Laxus said " But the question is did she ask you to the dance?"

" What!? A real man asks the girl!" Elfman shouted. Mystogan and Laxus chuckled.

" So Gajeel I saw you and Levy holding hands today." Mystogan laughed a little.

" S-Shut up!" Gajeel yelled and blushed. Then the bell rang.

* * *

-**After school -**

Lucy,Laxus and Mystogan were walking home from school. While they walked Laxus saw Lucy's hand and grabbed it. Lucy noticed and blushed a lot but smiled also. So on the way to Lucy's apartment Laxus and Lucy were holding hands. Laxus blushed a little but enjoyed every moment of it. After Laxus and Mystogan dropped off Lucy to her place Lucy gave a kiss to Laxus on his cheek. Laxus tried not to blush and to remain cool. When Lucy left Laxus and Mystogan kept on walking.

" You llliiikkee her!" Mystogan teased Laxus.

" Shut up!" Laxus said " So were you kidding that you had a crush on Lucy?"

" Nope. I did have a crush on her back in 6th grade." Mystogan casually said. Laxus just stared at Mystogan in a surprise look. " But those feelings went away. You don't have to worry about anything, Laxus. Geez you worry too much."

" I don't worry too much... I'm just concerned about it that's all."

" Okay well see ya tomorrow!" Mystogan waved and left walking towards his home.. Laxus waved back and sighed and left to his apartment.

* * *

**I hoped you like it. Sorry that its too short !**

**Please Review ! XD**

**If you want me to write any story of any pairing from Fairy Tail please PM me !**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 please enjoy it :)**

* * *

**Mystogan's POV**

I woke up early today like usual to get ready to go to school. I took a quick shower and changed into my uniform. After that I ate breakfast and left my apartment. As I walked towards Laxus' place I thought about what I told Laxus about how I how felt about Lucy back then. He had a surprise look when I told him. _Laxus your a lucky guy for having Lucy as your girlfriend _I thought. I got my phone and looked through my pictures. There were mostly all of Lucy and I together. I sighed and smiled a little; I wished I had the courage to ask Lucy out back in elementary.

~**Flashback~**

Lucy,Sting, Rogue, and I were all in the same class it was the last week of school. We sat together at the back of the classroom.

" I'm sooo bored!" Sting sighed.

"Yeah." Rogue casually said. Lucy didn't say anything she was too busy reading a book.

" What middle school are you guys planning to go?" I asked. Lucy put her book down and smiled.

" I want to goto Magnolia Middle School." Lucy said.

" Magnolia?" Rogue asked.

"Isn't that school difficult to get in?" I asked. Lucy slighly nodded " Yeah but i'm going to study a lot!"

"Cause Blondie here is going to that school I'm goona go with her. So we can be together." Sting smirked and hugged Lucy from the back. " Don't call me Blondie when your blonde too!" Lucy exclaimed and blushed a little. I glared at Sting while he was still hugging Lucy. I felt a bit jealous while Sting hugged her. I didn't like any guy getting too close to Lucy since I figured out that I had a crush on Lucy for a while.

" I bet that in middle school all the girls are going to be all over me!" Sting said.

" Yeah right!" Lucy and I laughed. Rogue smiled a little.

" I hope I have a boyfriend in middle school." Lucy blushed a little. I stared at Lucy, _Lucy wants a boyfriend! Could this be my chance to ask her out?_ I wondered.

"I won't let you have a borfriend." Rogue casually said.

"EH?" Lucy yelled. Stind and I stared at Rogue in schock.

"Yup, I don't want a random guy dating you. Anyways your too young to be dating, Lucy." Rogue said.

" Don't tell me you like Lucy, Rogue?" Sting asked. I was scared what Rogue was going to say. _What if he does like Lucy? _I thought.

"I don't." Rogue shook his head "I think Lucy as little sister and I'm like her big brother to her. So I need to be a bit over protective." Lucy smiled at Rogue and he smiled back at her.

"Tsk, whatever." Sting said.

After a few days later it was the last day of school. Some students were really happy that it was going to be summer vacationg in a few hours. While we waited for school to be over our teacher made us clean up our stuff. Then our class had a small party.

"Today's the last day of school!" Lucy and Sting cheered.

" I can't wait to have some fun!" Lucy said. "What are you guys going to do during summer vacation?"

"Sting and I are going camping." Rogue said.

"I really don't know what I'm gonna do..." I sighed.

"Its okay Mystogan, if you don't have anything to do you can hang out with me!" Lucy smiled at me. My heart skipped a beat when she smiled at me.

"Sure." I said.

Then after the ball rang all the students went out and started enjoying their summer break. Sting,Rogue,Lucy and I walked home together.

" I can't to see you guys when were in middle school together.!" Lucy smiled.

" Yeah middle school will be a awesome year for us!" Sting said. While we were talking Sting and Rogue waved goodbye to us and they walked home. Then Lucy and I kept on walking. There was complete silence. Lucy was cheerfully humming a song. _I should ask her out! I thought._

" Ummm.. L-Lucy..." I started saying " I... r-re-really like you and umm well..." Lucy stared at me and smiled.

"Uh? What are you trying to say, Mystogan?"

I sighed and looked away from Lucy.

"I-its nothing." I said " I'm just saying that ... I hope we can stay best friends."

Lucy smiled and grabbed my hand "Of course! Were always going to be best friends!" I smiled back at Lucy and kept on walking with her.

* * *

~ **End of ****Flashback Still Mystogan's POV ~**

" Hey Mystogan!" I felt a light punch on my shoulder.

"Uh?" I managed to say. I looked up and saw Laxus right beside me.

"You were dozing off when I saw you." Laxus sighed. "You looked like a weirdo just standing there and daydreaming or whatever you were doing."

"Oh haha I was just thinking about something." I smiled. Laxus shrugged and kept on walking. While Laxus and I were walking we saw Lucy leaving her apartment.

" Hey guys!" Lucy exclaimed waving at us.

"Good morning Lucy." I said.

"Hey Blondie." Laxus said.

"You guys took a while so come so I was about to go to school by myself." Lucy pouted a little.

"Well, Mystogan here was daydreaming so we took a while."Laxus chuckled a little "He's such a weirdo sometimes..."

"Don't say that about Mystogan! He's not a weirdo at all, your the weirdo!" Lucy exclaimed. Laxus ruffled Lucy's hair and smiled.

"Okay, whatever you say Blondie."

"Your Blonde too!"

"Whatever..." Laxus said. Then he grabbed Lucy's hand and kissed Lucy on her forehead. Lucy blushed a lot.

"Stupid...Laxus..." Lucy whispered. Laxus smirked and kept on walking with Lucy.

As, I see them walking as a couple I just smiled to myself _You better take care of her Lucy,Laxus your a lucky guy to have a great girl like Lucy._

* * *

**I'm sorry that it took me a while to update a new chapter. I'll try to update a new one as soon as I can.**

**I Hoped you liked it and please review! **


	19. Chapter 19

**New Chapter ! Please enjoy**

**CH.19**

* * *

~**Normal POV~ **

Lucy,Mystogan, and Laxus arrived at school and went to their class. Lucy went with Erza,Levy,and Mirajane to talk about there plains after school. While Laxus,Mystogan,Gray,Natsu and Gajeel talked about their plans for the dance tomorrow.

"What should we do tomorrow?" Gray asked.

"Uh? What do you mean? Were going to the dance of course!" Natsu said.

"I mean don't we have any plans after the dance or before it? Girls like going somewhere like a fancy restaurant or just having fun."Gray said.

"That's true."Mystogan agreed with Gray.

"If we take them somewhere are they going to pay?"Gajeel smirked.

" Were the guys so we have to pay of course."Laxus chuckled a little.

"So what should we do then?"Gray sighed.

"What if we pick them up with a limo!?" Natsu exclaimed happily.

"A limo is quite expensive... But if we all go to a fancy restaurant?"Mystogan suggested. They all nodded and agreed on their idea.

**~Lucy and her friends~**

"Okay so after school we all go to Levy's dorm and have some fun."Erza said "We can stay up all night too! We don't have school tomorrow because of the dance."

"Awesome!" The girls exclaimed.

"Well have plenty of time to get ready." Mirajane said.

"Yeah, we also need to tell the guys where to meet." Lucy said.

"I hope we go a restaurant or watch a movie!" Levy smiled.

"Haha but I doubt that the guys would want to pay for us." Mirajane giggled.

* * *

**~Time skip... After school~**

"Hey Blondie lets go we don't have all day you know."Laxus said waiting for Lucy at the classroom. Mystogan was also waiting with Laxus. Lucy was putting her books away in her bag.

"Didn't I tell you guys? I'm staying with Levy at her dorm." Lucy said "We made plans to hang out and to get ready for the dance tomorrow."

"Uh? So were not going to walk you home?" Mystogan asked. Lucy shook her head and walked out the classroom. Laxus and Mystogan followed her out the classroom.

"Sorry guys." Lucy apologized "But I'll see you guys tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow night? Why that late?" Laxus asked. He fold his arms in front of his chest.

"Well because a girl takes time to get ready." Lucy said.

"And it takes that long?" Laxus said.

"Laxus, you just don't understand girls... They take a while to look their best when their trying to impress a guy." Mystogan said.

"Eh? Lucy are you trying to impress me?" Laxus said hugging Lucy. Lucy blushed.

"W-what... no i'm n-not." Lucy stuttered and she was also blushing. Mystogan looked at Lucy's reaction and smiled at her.

"You know, you don't need to impress me by wearing a dress or anything fancy. I think your great just the way you are." Laxus said blushing. Lucy looked at Laxus and smiled at him. "Your so sweet Laxus!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Yup she's right Laxus your the best boyfriend ever." Mystogan said in a sarcastic voice;teasing Laxus.

"S-shut up!" Laxus said embarrassed.

"Its so cute when your embarrassed!" Lucy said. Laxus didn't say anything and kept on walking.

"Well I got to go you guys. I'll see you tomorrow!" Lucy hugged Laxus and kissed his cheek. She waved goodbye at Laxus and Mystogan and left to Levy's dorm.

Laxus and Mystogan kept on walking and headed towards to their home. "Maybe we should invite the guys over to my place and have a small party." Mystogan said thoughtfully.

"Sure." Laxus casually said. Mystogan got his phone out of his pocket and called Gray first.

"Hey Gray" Mystogan said.

_"Hey Mystogan what's up?" Gray asked over the phone._

_"_Nothing much. Do you have any plans for tonight?"

_'No.. why?" _

"Great! Were having a party or a guys night out at my place are you in?"

"_Of course!"_

"Ok, call Natsu and tell him to meet us at my place. I'll call Gajeel."

"_Okay see ya later." Gray said and hanged up._ Mystogan was about to dial Gajeel's number but his phone battery died.

"Laxus, call Gajeel." Mystogan said.

"Uh?Why? Can't you use your phone?"

"I can't... my battery died."

"Well too bad."

"But how is Gajeel going to know about our party?" Mystogan asked with a sigh.

"Well I guess he's not coming then." Laxus smirked. Mystogan frowned.

"Okay then let me use your phone then." Mystogan said. Laxus sighed and handed his phone to Mystogan. "You better make it quick." Laxus said.

Mystogan dialed Gajeel's number and waited for him to answer.

_"What?" Gajeel answered his phone._

"Gajeel are you busy tonight?"

"_Why?" _

"Cause I'm having a party at my place with Laxus,Gray and Natsu. Can you come?"

"_I have a life you know..."_

" Sure you do..." Mystogan sarcastically said "So your coming right?"

"Yeah I'll be there."Gajeel said.

"Okay I'll see you later then." Mystogan said and hanged up.

"Well we got to go to the store to buy some food." Mystogan said.

"Tsk fine." Laxus said getting his phone back from Mystogan. Then Mystogan and Laxus went to the store to buy some food for their party tonight.

* * *

**~Levy's Dorm Normal POV~**

When Lucy arrived at Levy's dorm Mirajane and Erza were already there. They were sitting down on the floor playing some card 's. Levy's dorm room was quite simple. She had a small kitchen, a pretty big living room, and a small bed next to her window. "Your finally here,Lu-chan!" Levy exclaimed.

"Sorry I'm late. I was talking to Laxus and Mystogan." Lucy said.

"Haha its okay Lu-chan."Levy said with smile at Lucy "You don't need to apologize. Were just getting started anyways!"

"But before we start we should change into our pajamas so were more comfortable."Mirajane said.

"Your right!"Levy said and went to her closet. She got out her blue pajamas and went to change in her restroom. Mirajane looked through her bag and got out her blue stripped pajamas. "Hurry up Levy! I need to change too!"Mirjane exclaimed to Levy can hear her through the door.

"Eh!? I forgot my pajamas!"Lucy frowned.

"Its okay,Lucy."Erza said "I'll go get another pair I have in my room."

"Its fine Erza you don't need to go through all that trouble just for me."Lucy said.

Erza shook her head "Lucy your my friend I really don't mind." Then Erza left the room to get the other pair of pajamas. After a few minutes later, Erza came in wearing her light purple pajamas. "Here Lucy, I hope it fits you." Erza said handing Lucy a pink pajama. The pajama had some light pink hearts on it.

"Thank you Erza!" Lucy said and went to change in the restroom. After everyone changed the girls sat in the living room and played some games.

"I know let's play 'Truth or Dare'!"Mirajane said in excitement.

"Okay!" The girls agreed.

"Okay,I'll start first!" Levy said. Levy looked at Mirajane,Erza, and Lucy. "Umm... Lu-chan 'truth or dare?" Lucy thought about it for a while and said "truth."

"Let's see..."Levy said wondering what to ask Lucy. "How old were you when you got your first kiss?" Lucy blushed a little "I was 13."

"What!? Really?With who?"Mirajane asked.

"You can only ask one question in this game."Lucy giggled. Mirajane just pouted."Okay its my turn. Erza truth or dare?" Lucy asked.

"Dare."Erza said determined whatever the dare was.

"Okay I dare you to try to drink a cup of hot tea in only one minute."Lucy said. Erza nodded.

"Challenge accepted!"Erza said with a smirk. Mirajane went to the kitchen and was making tea. After a few minutes Mirajane gave Erza a glass of hot tea. Erza accepted it and started drinking the hot tea real fast. Lucy timed Erza if she would make it in a minute.

"30 seconds!" Levy exclaimed. Then Erza finished her drink and put the cup down.

"You did in 45 seconds!"Lucy said in surprise. Erza didn't say anything for a while and just nodded "I... did it! My mouth... f-feels hot!" The girls just laughed at Erza a little.

"My turn." Erza said "Levy, truth or dare?"

"D-dare"Levy stuttered a little scared what the dare would be.

"I dare you to call Gajeel and tell him you love him!" Erza exclaimed"and we must hear him." Mirajane and Lucy squealed in excitement.

"W-what!? I c-change my mind i chose truth."Levy said blushing a lot.

"You can't switch Levy you have to do the dare." Erza shook her head.

"F-fine."Levy said. Levy got her phone out and called Gajeel.

"Put it in speaker!"Lucy said. Levy put the call on speaker and waited for Gajeel to answer.

"_What's up Shrimp?" Gajeel said when he answered his phone._

"Umm.. well Gajeel..."Levy quietly said.

"_Uh? Do you need something?" Gajeel asked._

"Gajeel... I love you!" Levy yelled and hanged up really fast.

"You did it Levy-chan!"Lucy said and hugged Levy. Levy blushed"I-I.. can't believe I said it! Its going to be s-so awkward between us tomorrow!"

"You shouldn't have hanged up. I wanted to know what he would say to you!" Mirajane said.

"okay let's keep on playing..."Levy said changing the subject. "Mira truth or dare?"

"Truth."Mirajane smiled.

"Since your birthday was a few months ago i'll ask...Who has presented you with the worst birthday gift so far and what was it?"

"Haha the worst birthday gift I've received was from Elfman."Mirajane said with a sigh "He gave me a pair of socks and boxing gloves..."

"Boxing gloves?" Lucy giggled.

"Yup. He thought it was 'manly' for me." Mirajane sweat dropped. Erza,Levy, and Lucy couldn't stop laughing. "Okay my turn!" Mirajane exclaimed.

"Lucy truth or dare?"

"I'll say truth again." Lucy said.

"Okay... who was your first crush and was he your first kiss?"

Lucy blushed "My first crush was... my friend Sting." Lucy said "And he was my first kiss."

"Sting? I never met him but Mystogan told us that Laxus hates him" Erza said. Lucy just nodded.

"Does Laxus or Mystogan know you liked him?" Levy asked.

"Nope. I haven't told them and I don't plan to." Lucy shook her head "Its in the past anyways and I like Laxus now." Erza,Levy and Mirajane nodded at Lucy and kept on playing. After an hour or so they stopped playing and watch some romantic/comedy movies.

* * *

**I Hoped you liked this chapter. I will write a POV from Laxus and Mystogan's party :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


End file.
